Les aventures d'un couple en 3-E
by Dark0taku
Summary: Venez découvrir les petits problèmes de la vie de touts les jours de notre bleuet et notre sociopathe préférés!


Kon'nichiwa mina-san, on se retrouve aujourd'hui avec ma première fiction (car je considèrent les première comme de simple textes) donc ce sera en quelque chapitres et , si ça peut vous rassurer , sachez qu'elle est déjà fini mais je n'ai plus qu'à la taper donc voilà, quoi d'autre …. Ben le prochain chapitre sortira ce week-end ou cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Les personnages de assassination classroom ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.

Ensemble depuis peu, Karma et Nagisa se cachaient de tous, de peur de leur réaction et encore plus quand ils passaient devant et/ou dans le bâtiment principal. Mais tous devint un peu moins calme quand les filles de la classe décidèrent d'aider Kayano à déclarer sa flamme à celui qu'elle aime, Nagisa, en demandant de l'aide à son '' meilleur ami '' Karma.

 ** _POV Kayano_**

«-Ok, donc maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à lui demander ! S'exclama Rio enthousiaste.

-Quoi m-mais c'est ton ami tu peux lui demander ! Répliquai-je, paniqué.

-C'est pas moi qui veut sortir avec son meilleur ami conclu-t-elle en me poussant vers le fond de la classe et donc vers Karma.

Je pris une grande inspiration puis me lança.

''-Karma-kun,

-Hu ? Répondit-il encore dans le vape après avoir dormi.

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose...''

Il se redressa, intrigué.Mince, c'était le point de non-retour. J'attendis alors que tout les garçons soit sortis puis je me lança.

''-Voilà euh en faite je voulait, enfin, avec les filles, on voulait...'' Il me regardait, amusé de ma gène mais Rio vint lors à mon secoure... Alléluia !

« -En gros, on veut la caser avec (attention, ton théâtrale) celui qu'elle aime depuis le premier regard, ou baiser on sait pas trop, Nagisa. Et donc on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous filer un coup de main comme c'est ton meilleur ami.''

Il nous regarda, étonné.

''-ça va ? Lui dis-je surprise.

-Oui oui je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te lancer, dit-il, sourire aux lèvres, mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi exactement ?

-Ben questionne le sur son type de fille et sur ce qu'il aime chez une fille...''

etc... et se fit enterrer sous une masse de questions et suggestions.

 ** _POV Auteure_**

-Et après tu nous fais un compte-rendue ! Dit Kayano qui avait ''reprit ses esprits''. Tu es d'accord ?

À ce moment là, Karma était un peu perdu mais ce dit que Nagisa comprendrais et accepta donc Il fut donc très surpris quand Kayano lui sauta dans le bras sûrement très heureuse, puis ce calma et s'excusa mille fois sous l'œil mécontent de Karma et les gloussement de ses amies. ( c'est qu'il es possessif le Karma xD)

Le soir Karma rentra comme à son habitude avec l'androgyne et profita pour lui demandé son avis :

-Ben tu lui dis que j'ai pas de type tous simplement, répondit le Bleuet, adressant un sourire radieux à celui qu'il aime.

-Ah d'accord, je pensais plutôt à un truc genre '' c'est moi '' mais bon c'est comme tu veux...

-Karma ! répliqua le plus petit, faisant gonflant les joues comme un bébé fâché vite coupé par les lèvres de son ''ami''.

-C'est bon, tu boude plus ? Conclue le rouge, qui eu pour seule réponse une magnifique sourire du bleue.

Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux se tirant les joues de temps à autres ( je sais pas je trouve ça kawaii de se tirer le joues x) )

Le lendemain, à leur arrivée, kayano attrapa le bras de Karma et lâcha un simple '' j'te l'empreinte deux secondes'' à Nagisa qui lui était faussement étonné.

( ** _Nagisa :_** ben ouai je suis déjà au courant !

 ** _Auteur :_** non jure merci captain obvious, on était pas au courant -'

 ** _Nagisa :_** ben si tu l'a écrit pus haut

 ** _Auteur :_** désespérant...

 ** _Nagisa :_** mais...

 ** _Auteur :_** juin . Aller maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi écrire)

Ce dernier fut vite rejoins par Rio, qui sans le moindre bonjour, agressa ce pauvre Nagisa :

''-Tu pense quoi de Kayano?

-Ben, je l'aime énormément, répondit Nagisa qui, se doutant du sens de cette question et voyant le visage de Rio s'illuminer à sa réponse, compléta vite sa réplique, je l'aime vraiment comme ma sœur .

-Ah...

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il, d'un air innocent.

-Euh, non juste comme ça...

Le Blanc... Blanc vite complété par l'arrivé de Karma avec une Kayano pas plus avancée mais appartement vachement motivée qui souffla un bon coup puis demanda à Nagisa si elle pouvait lui parlé.

''Euh ben voilà en faite je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentait à mon égard parce que voilà ben depuis le jours où on s'est rencontrer je … ben voilà je t'aime, finit-elle par dire en baissant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

( ** _Auteur :_** *sort les pop-corn ça va être drôle

 ** _3-E girls :_** POURRQUOI TU CASSE TOUT AU MEILLEUR MOMENT

 ** _Karma :_** vous sentez ?

 ** _3-E girls :_** Non, quoi ?

 ** _Karma :_** ça sent le râteau * s'installe confortablement avec l'auteur *

 ** _Auteur :_** *pleure de rire * j'ai mal aux abdoooooos, JJP ( spécial cassedédi à Ruyzaki-chan, bisou sur ta fesse droite ), t'es trop drôle !

 ** _3-E girls :_** * pleurent *)

''Kayano-san* moi je t'aime, mais comme ma sœur, rien de plus. Je suis désolé . Finit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie sanglotante, viens, on doit aller en cours'' dit-il en prenant son amie sous son bras. Il se sentait un peu coupable quand regardait sa '' sœur'' en larmes.

Un fois le groupe rejoins, il y eu un blanc (HYPER) gênant, Karma se moquant de Kayano ( quand je vous disais qu'il était possessif x) ) mais fut vite remis en place par Nagisa ( tout ça en regard bien sur il sont pas fous non plus ).

Kayano partie, laissant Karma, Rio et Sugino arrivé entre temps, dans une ambiance glacial. Rio voulu donc changer cette atmosphère et tenta un truc.

-Et toi, tu te case quand Karrma ?

-C'est déjà fait répondit-il comme si de rien était.

-SEERIEUUUUUX ELLE S'APPELLE COMMENT ON LA CONNAIT ? Cria-t-elle d'un coup.

-Oui vous connaissez cette personne dit Karma fière de l'effet que cette info faisait.

-Et il y a des gens au courant ? Continua-t-elle, Intrigué

-Oui une.

-NAGISAAAAA ! hurla-t-elle alors .

-Oui c'est belle est bien moi qui suis au courant. Répondit alors l'androgyne.

-Oh, Karma , je te paris ce que tu veux que je vais trouver ! S'exclama alors la blonde.

-Bonne chance, fini alors le couple en cœur.

Cette info eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la classe. Comment une fille pouvait avoir fait fondre le cœur de ce psychopathe/sociopathe/prépareur de pâtes … euh pardon je m'égare.

Il fut assommer de questions de questions puis, le soir, tout le monde rentra chez eux et, pour le plus grand malheur de la classe, personne encore ne connaissait le nom de l' heureuse élue.

''-Tu sais que tu es irrécupérable ? Dis Nagisa au rouge alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble.

-Je sais, Nagi-chan. Répondit alors le plus grand.

-C'est ce que je disais, irrécupérable... Finit alors le bleuet en embrassant son bien aimé avant qu'ils ne rentre chacun de leur coté.

J'ai volontairement utilisé un suffixe car à se moment là, car je souhaitait montré que Nagisa imposait une distance entre eux.


End file.
